MURDER SHE DIDNT SAY
by cuddleNinja
Summary: Hinata leaves her house after she noticed that someone murder her family. She looks for safety in her friends but will the truth relieve its self infront of the happiness Hinata has found and made. Or wills it murder the happiness she made? PLZ REVIEW


**Chapter ONe: Fall to Understand**

The blood was still fresh .She stood there on edge, afraid that someone would see her. Those lavender moon pools were so focused on the bodies in front of her. She forgot that the police would think she did the crime. She needed to leave…Hinata needed to escape the crime scene before the police came. Hinata stood quickly in her navy blue sweat pants and dark purple shirt. She had no time for a fashion wardrobe change. She tossed on some shoes and grabbed a jacket.

It was cold December night and the alcoholics were just dancing in the streets for warmth tonight. Hinata was trying to act normal but she couldn't keep her mind off of those cold, emotionless, dead bodies. She sighed and shivered as she sat on a bus stop bench. Hinata's cell phone started to vibrate. Hinata jumped and her heart was racing to the maximum. She needs to act like nothing happen.

"H-Hello?" Hinata said with a fear in her voice.

"Hinata, I need you to come in tomorrow at 7, is that ok with you?" Naruto, her boss, asked from the other line. Hinata heart calmed down a little. She liked Naruto; in fact she had a crush on him ever since she started working for him.

"Y-Yes….Naruto can you come and p-pick me up? I am on F-Farrow Street…." Hinata said her voice trying to leave out the fright in it.

Hinata could hear Naruto sighing, "Yea Hinata I'll be there in a second. Why are you outside so late anyway? Why won't you just walk home?"

Hinata started to quiver in fear, "N-Naruto….please…"

"I'm on my way, don't move." Naruto said before hanging up the phone.

Hinata wondered if he heard the fear in her voice. She hopes she covered it up well.

**+43 minutes+**

Naruto pulled up beside Hinata in his 2009 Kia. She stood and crawled in the passenger seat.

Naruto looked Hinata up in down with worried eyes for a quick second. He then pulled off, turning the corner on the right. Hinata heart started to race as she realized Naruto was taking her back to her house. Naruto stopped right in front of the house and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata go home, you don't need to be out in the streets." Naruto said softly placing his hand on tops of Hinata's.

Hinata heart stopped beating and her skin became ghostly white. She didn't want to go back in that house; those bodies were still in there. Hinata's eyes filled with frightful tears, "P-P-Please N-Naruto, I c-c-can't g-go back…P-P-Please…"

Naruto looked at Hinata with sad eyes and he rubbed her hand lightly. "Hinata you can stay at my place but my daughter, Yunya, her mother is out of town."

Naruto pulled off from the curb and drove to his house. Hinata wiped her warm tears off her face and grabbed some tissue in Naruto's car.

They pulled up to Naruto's house and Hinata looked into Naruto beautiful blue eyes with hope._ 'What ever happen at that house, I hope I don't ever have to return.' _Hinata thought to herself as she stepped out the car. Naruto open the door for Hinata and she walked in slowly as if someone was stalking her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DADDY? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! IT 10:45 PM, YOU SHOULD BE IN BED DADDY!" a loud high pitched voice yelled from the top of his lungs. Hinata winced at every word she said. Hinata turned to look at the little girl walking down the steps in her light pink night gown. The mint green eyes and blonde hair made her look like her mother and father put together.

Naruto glared at Yunya, "Yunya hush you mouth. You should be in bed. Now go up there and go to bed, before you get in trouble." Yunya placed her hands on her hips and pouted. Yunya looked at Hinata with a strong glare. Hinata only could smile lightly. Yunya mugged Hinata and stomped back up the steps.

"Sorry about that Hinata, she hates it when I come home late with another woman." Naruto said as he hung up his jacket on the coat rack. Hinata nodded slowly but kept her jacket on, for some odd reason she felt cold. She walked to the couch and sat down. Naruto went into the kitchen and came back with two mugs of tea. He sat them on the coffee table and looked Hinata in her lavender pearl eyes.

Naruto brushed some of the hair out Hinata's face, "What is going on with you Hinata? You seem shooken up tonight. Is everything ok?"

Hinata looked Naruto into his eyes, "I-I'm fine…j-just don't want to b-be left a-lone t-tonight…."

Naruto nodded his head slightly and took a sip of the tea.

_+Flashback+_

"_Will you please stop!" Hanabi yelled as she slapped Hinata across her face. Hinata was crying as she fell to her knees. She knew Hiashi was dying but she was only making it worse by accident. Hanabi glared at Hinata with disgust, "You sicken me you dumb bitch! You feeding him food that making him sick! HE's already sick enough!" Hinata couldn't yell back at her heated sister. That would only make things worse but Hinata knew that she wasn't feeding her father anything bad. Hiashi was getting stronger at fighting the sickness but the Hyuuga meetings just was putting a lot of stress on him, making things complicated. _

_Hanabi kicked Hinata in her ribs, "You were always the black sheep in the Hyuuga clan! You will rule nothing after he's gone. Neji will get it all and so will I! I will make sure you get nothing!" Hinata cried as the pain from her ribs burned with hurtful passion. She stood slowly as she grabbed her rubs in pain. Hanabi snorted and turned on her heels to walk away. She stopped to look at Hinata over her shoulders, "You are banded from the Hyuuga Compound." _

_Hinata tear struck face couldn't look up from the floor. She was too afraid to meet her sister in those heartless, emotionless, eyes. _

_+Flashback End+_

Hinata jumped from Naruto shaking her lightly. "Are you ok Hinata, why are you crying?" Naruto asked handing her some tissue.

Hinata toughed her warm cheek….She didn't know she was crying. Her heart sank when she remembered the flashback. Hinata took the tissue and sighed. "I'm f-fine Naruto, j-just tired."

Naruto got up and walked upstairs and then came back with some covers and a pillow. Hinata scooted the tea and stuff over on the table and stood from the comfortable couch. Naruto made the couch comfortable as possible. Hinata took her shoes off and lay down to get some rest. Naruto turned some lights off and wished a good night.

**+39minutes pasted Midnight+**

Yunya tiptoed down the steps with her little dolly. She saw Hinata lying on the couch peacefully. She tiptoed over to Hinata and watched her breathe with each breath. Yunya face tightens up instantly "What does daddy see in her? She looks fat and overweight. What such baggy clothes? Look at those eyes, there so pretty…WAIT EYES!' Yunya jumped back when she realized that Hinata wasn't asleep.

Hinata turned her head to look at Yunya, "What do y-you want?"

Yunya mugged Hinata, "Why does daddy like you? There's nothing special about you!"

Hinata sat up on her elbow and lead forward to get a better level with the girl. Their eyes were leveled now and Hinata face was expressionless and totally blank.

"Your father don't like me and I don't care a-at this moment. I am going to n-need you to stay out my face and I d-dare to get in it." Hinata spoken so softly but sternly, Yunya eyes began to get watery as she looked Hinata into those pit less eyes.

Hinata lay back against the couch and turned her back Yunya. Yunya started to cry lightly and she went to go find her way back to her bedroom.

Hinata sighed and tried to get some sleep, for some reason she felt tingly all over her body.


End file.
